


After all this time (I'm still into you)

by LaylaTheChip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip
Summary: Semi plans to propose to Shirabu, simple as that.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	After all this time (I'm still into you)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6:  
> Serenade

Semi clenched and unclenched his hands, a nervous gesture, one that often left red half-moons on the palms of his hands. He stood in a crowded shopping center, the people busting around him, almost completely unaware of his presence. He was nervous for a plethora of reasons, who wouldn’t be in his shoes? But the main worry plaguing his mind was that he knew  _ nothing  _ about ring shopping. 

He had considered asking someone for help, but the only person he could think to ask was  _ Tendou  _ and that obviously wasn’t a good idea. So Semi sucked it up and walked into the first jewelry store he saw. 

A woman around his age, approached him as he entered, most likely sensing his nervousness. 

“Ring shopping?” She asked curiously, to which Semi nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna be honest here, I have  _ no clue  _ how to buy a ring,” The woman chuckled, 

“Well lucky for you, that’s what I’m here for,” Semi sighed, relieved that he wouldn’t have to figure this out completely on his own. “So, what kind of ring do you think she’d like? I can pull out a couple of options,”

“He,” Semi corrected, trying not to sound harsh. The woman's eyes widened momentarily before her face was taken up by a soft smile.

“I’m sorry about that, what kind of ring do you think  _ he’d  _ like?” She asked again. 

“Hmm,” Semi thought carefully, “He’s very  _ picky  _ so I think something simplistic and not too big, as he wouldn’t want anything that’d get in the way or break easily, but something that still looks beautiful,” Realizing he’d been rambling he chuckled nervously. “I hope that isn’t too specific,” The woman shook her head.

“Don’t worry at all, you seem to know him very well,” She said, whilst going behind the counter and searching around for some good options. 

“Yeah, we met in high school,” 

“Oh? How’d you meet?” Semi couldn’t help but laugh at the question as he thought back on his early years with Shirabu. 

“Well we were on the same volleyball team, but we didn’t get along in the  _ slightest _ at first. We drove everyone on the team insane with our bickering, but eventually we sorted things out and well,” He gestured lamely “Here we are.” The woman chuckled, setting a few rings on the counter.

“Do you have a preference on how many carats it has?” She asked, to which Semi looked thoroughly confused.

“Carrots…?” He asked. She blinked at him slowly, making an exasperated sound, 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were clueless,” She said, going into a long winded explanation of what the term ‘carat’ meant. 

After going over some jewelry terms Semi had not yet known, he finally had a chance to look at the rings on the counter. Seeing his options made his heart flutter, really setting in stone the situation.  _ He was truly going to propose.  _

“Reality setting in huh?” The woman asked, “Well here, I’ll leave you to look at these,” Semi nodded, dumbfounded before snapping out of it and getting a closer look at the three rinds on the counter. 

Semi didn’t have to look for long, scanning the rings before settling on the one at the end. It was a simple, thin, an intricate pattern engraved in the band and what looked to be a tiny diamond set into the center. It was just what he was looking for. Not too flashy or annoying, but nice enough to suit his taste. 

Semi was almost content to just stare at it but he was interrupted by the sound of laughter, startling him out of his thoughts.

“I assume you’ve come to a decision..?” The woman asked teasingly. 

“Yeah I have,” She brought Semi to the counter (his eyes widened at the cost but what could he do about it?) And walked out of the store, ring in his pocket. 

***

Hiding the ring from Shirabu had been… a feat to say the least. Shirabu was naturally a very observant person. So Semi settled for hiding in the pocket of one of his guitar cases seeing as it would not only be convenient, but it was a place Shirabu would never look. 

He set up the proposal a little over a week after buying the ring. Scattering flower petals around the doors entrance, dimming the lights, etc. He knew it was cheesy, but that was just how Semi liked it. (And Shirabu too, though he rarely admitted it) 

He waited in the living room of their shared apartment, guitar strap slung around his shoulder, ring in his back pocket, getting into position when he heard the clinking of keys. 

“Eita I’m ho-” Shirabu was cut off, seeing the display around him. “What is this?” He walked to the living room, eyes wide in surprise. 

“Hey Kenjirou,” Semi said, not bothering to keep the admiration from his voice. “I wanted to sing a song for you,” Shirabu, at a loss for words, nodded, sitting on the sofa. 

He played the opening chords to the song, letting them echo throughout the room as he looked Shirabu in the eyes. 

_ Can’t count the years on one hand that we’ve been together  _ He sang. Shirabu’s eyes lit up in recognition.

_ I need the other one to hold you, make you feel, make you feel better.  _

_ It’s not a walk in the park to love each other, but when our fingers interlock, I can’t deny, can’t deny you’re worth it.  _

He smiled as Shirabu turned red, obviously embarrassed by the display of attention.

‘ _ Cause after all this time, I’m still into you. _

_ I Should be over all the butterflies but I’m into you, I’m into you _

_ And baby even on our worst nights, I’m into you, I’m into you _

_ Let ‘em wonder how we got this far, ‘cause I don’t really need to wonder at all  _

_ Yeah, after all this time, I’m still into you _

Semi found that a lot of the lyrics sprang true. Sure they had their fights, their squabbles, and sure no one that knew them thought they’d last more than a month, but here they were. And Semi didn’t regret a moment of it. 

He sang through the rest of the song, watching as Shirabu’s face changed from embarrassed to soft, setting his guitar down when he finished. He took Shirabu’s hand in his own, squeezing it lightly.

“Kenjirou, I love you more than words can describe, you mean  _ everything  _ to me. And sure we had our rough patches, but that just made us all the better. And even though you’re a major brat, I wouldn’t have it any other way, so Shirabu Kenjirou..” He got down on one knee pulling the ring out of his pocket. “Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?” He watched as tears sprang to Shirabu’s eyes in an instant. 

“Yes! Yes of course you idiot!,” He sprang forward wrapping his arms around Semi, sobbing into his shoulder. 

Once Shirabu had calmed down he had taken time to look at the ring, telling Semi that he did in fact love it, and the two relished in their engagement for the rest of the night. Semi couldn’t have been happier with how the years had gone, and he couldn’t wait to spend his whole life by Shirabu’s side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! Another day, I won't lie writing this made me low key emotional. I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
